1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, a recording medium, and a program for printing print index data that has been registered on a tabbed area of tabbed paper by using a printer having a tabbed-paper printing function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the user of a printing system or the like has to generate index data that is to be printed on a tabbed area of tabbed paper each time he/she wants to make the printer having the tabbed-paper printing function print the index data. In such a case, the user uses an information processing apparatus that can generate print data for printing the index data on the tabbed paper. Such an information processing apparatus is formed as, for example, a personal computer and is connected to the printer. Accordingly, a printing system including the information processing apparatus and the printer is formed.
Conventionally, for making a printer, which has a tabbed-paper printing function (an index-paper printing function), perform tabbed-paper printing, the user has to generate a document for tabbed paper by using an application operated on a host computer. The document for tabbed paper is printed by the printer driver of the printer. In such a case, the user has to make document into which the document for tabbed paper is to be inserted, separately. Further, after printing both the documents, the user has to insert the document for tabbed paper into the separately-made document at a predetermined position.
Thus, the user has to make both the tabbed-paper document and the document into which the tabbed-paper document is to be inserted. Further, the user has to print both the documents separately and insert the tabbed-paper document into the other document. Performing such procedures is an enormous load on the user.